


Can You Hear Me?

by EverGreenUrsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt! Derek, M/M, Nurse Stiles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hurt and Stiles has a mini-meltdown after everyone has left and Derek is in bed recuperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me?

He wandered through the house, it was quiet and cold without the rest of the pack there, but he had sent them all home to get some sleep and so he could be alone with him if only for the night. He had just checked on him, the wounds were healing, not as quickly as they normally might but that’s what happens when two Alpha’s have it out. He had won of course, he always won, but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t come home without a few battle wounds of his own. Stiles didn’t like this, he felt like he was standing on a crack in the middle of a frozen lake and the whole thing was going to collapse under him. He punched a nearby wall, which was a mistake of course because his knuckles were red and angry from where they had made contact with the wall. 

“Ow.” Stiles muttered as he crossed to the backdoor and stepped out onto the back porch of the Pack house. Derek had rebuilt the Hale house after the Alpha Pack had left, he updated a lot of it so that it looked slightly more modern than it had before but he had made sure that it had retained its original appearance as much as possible. They all loved it and a lot of them planned on moving in once they were done with college, as it was there were enough rooms that they could all live there comfortably. They practically all lived together already and Derek had said that he wanted the house to be lived in. He had even extended the invitation to all of them formally, though it was understood when he called it the Pack House. 

He stood leaning against the back porch bannister in silence for a couple of minutes before he walked down the few steps to the backyard. He looked up at the moon, it had been full only two nights ago, so it looked like it still was but he knew it wasn’t. The moonlight was bright and would have been breathtaking and calming if it hadn’t been for the night’s turn of events. As it was Stiles just stood there staring at the moon, and there in the bright white silver moonlight he let it all out.

“Can you hear me? Just once, you could throw me a bone. I mean I took care of dad after mom was gone, never mind that I was only ten years old. Then you made Scott a werewolf and I helped him out and supported him and tried to make sure that he didn’t get his furry butt killed. You will not take him, I should be allowed this, even if it’s one-sided. I love him god damn it and you will not take another person I love away from me. You owe me that. You owe me something good, even if it’s someone with grumpy eyebrows who is completely ignorant to just how much I care about them. I mean I’m used to it, and it’s not like I expect anything, but I deserve someone to love, and you know that don’t you. So could you just give me a break, one week to breathe is all I ask. One week where I am not terrified that he’s not going to come back, or the rest of them for that matter.”

He doesn’t know when he had fallen to his knees, or when he started crying, but there he was in the backyard of the pack house balling his eyes out because he loved Derek, Derek didn’t know, and he almost got killed again. Such is a day in the life of Stiles. He stood brushing himself off and went back into the house. He was tired and he needed to check on Derek before he passed out for the night. He made his way to the master bedroom, Derek’s room. He was always nervous to go into Derek’s room, it felt like invading somehow and yet he also yearned for it to walk in like he owned the place. Still, that was never going to happen so Stiles could just keep on dreaming.

He pushed the door slightly ajar and looked in, Derek was on his back in bed sound asleep. His breathing was still slightly labored but Stiles knew that Derek would be fine by morning, which was always the case. He just needed to sleep it off usually, then he would be back to brooding and bossing everyone around. Stiles crossed the master bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, Dereks bandages hadn’t been changed since the pack had dragged him upstairs and Stiles had put them on. Usually there wasn’t any need werewolf healing and all, but Derek being an idiot just had to go and mix it up with another Alpha. Kneeling by his bed Stiles carefully peeled back the bandages and inspected the damage. Everything was already halfway to being completely healed. Stiles removed the blood covered bandages and replaced them as quickly and gently as possible so as to not wake the Alpha up. 

Seems thought that Stiles wasn’t as gentle as he had hoped because when he came back out of the bathroom after throwing away the soiled bandages and putting the first aid kit back Derek was trying to get up.

“Whoa there big guy. I don’t think you are quite ready for that. Now lay back down.” Stiles urged the Alpha, but Derek wouldn’t budge. Stealing himself and mustering the most authoritative voice he could. “Derek Hale, get back in bed right now.”

“I heard you Stiles.” Derek said as he continued to push himself out of bed. At that Stiles crossed back to the bed and pushed Derek back down into the pillows.

“Heard Stiles and listening to Stiles are not the same thing. Now LISTEN to Stiles, Derek.”

Derek did what Stiles can only call a groaning chuckle.

“Why are you talking in third person, it’s weird.” Derek said eyes falling on Stiles face, sleepy and half lidded.

“Well I usually only do it when certain werewolves go out and almost get themselves killed and then refuse to let themselves heal properly.” Stiles said in frustration. “Now lie down damn it.” 

“I heard you Stiles.” Derek said, finally lying back down. All Stiles could do was roll his eyes.

“Good, cause if you hadn’t we’d have to take you to Deaton to get your super werewolf ears checked.” Stiles mused, chuckling at his own joke. Then a hand was against his cheek. Derek pushed Stiles face so that they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“I heard you Stiles.” Was all he said and Stiles just stared at him of course he heard Stiles, Stiles was sitting right there and he was talking at a normal volume so of course he heard Stiles.

“You deserve so much more.” Was all Derek said before he pulled Stiles down next to him and into his lips. The kiss was chaste and sweet and as their lips mingled and explored each other Stiles realized what Derek was talking about.

“Oh my god, you eavesdropped on my conversation with the moon or god or whatever. Boundaries Derek, they’re called boundaries and if I am going to play nurse to your bad boy werewolf tonight then you are going to become well acquainted with the word damn it.” Stiles said poking Dereks chest a little sharply.

All Derek could do was laugh at that and it left Stiles slightly speechless, because this wasn’t generic chuckling this was out and out laughter and it was beautiful on Derek. “Stiles you are going to need to get used to very few boundaries if you are going to be running with wolves, and especially if you are going to date one.”

Stiles was agape at that. “When did that become a thing?” He asked making Derek laugh again.

“I think it was kind of a done deal after I heard you say that you love me.” Derek said.

“NO, that doesn’t count, I was distraught and worried about you and angry at the universe. Declarations of undying love don’t count if the declare, that’s me, is in an emotionally unstable state.” Stiles said, not really want Derek dating him out of pity.

“Okay, well to be fair. I have loved you ever since you held me up for three hours in that pool. This declaration doesn’t count because I am currently recovering from a near fatal wound. However, now we are on even ground.” Derek mumbled beginning to fall asleep again. 

Stiles nodded getting off the bed and standing to go back downstairs but Derek stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Turning back around Stiles looked at Derek as he asked “Where you going?”

“I need to shut the house down, I don’t even want to think about the electricity bill if I don’t. Then I am going to crash out on the couch.” Stiles said trying to pull away to do what he just said he was going to do, but Derek wouldn’t let him go. 

“Sleep here, there’s more than enough room.” Derek said. It was true too, Derek had a damn Calfornia King Size bed. Stiles thought it was a tad obnoxious but at the same time had always wondered if it was comfortable. Still it would be weird, wouldn’t it? Stiles was about to refuse but Derek squeezed where he had a hold of Stiles wrists and said. “Please.” Then gave Stiles a puppy dog face so lethal that Stiles now knew where Isaac had learned it. Like Alpha like Beta after all. 

“Fine, but I still need to turn the lights out downstairs.” Stiles said pulling away and this time being allowed to. He walked downstairs quickly and made the rounds, shutting off lights here and there and locking all the doors and windows. When he got back to Dereks room he stripped off his jeans and red hoodie and took the open space on the opposite side of the bed from Derek. He was pretty sure Derek was already asleep so he turned on his side away from Derek and stared out his bedroom window into the moonlit night. It was 3:00 a.m. and tomorrow was Saturday, but it was pack day which meant the pack would begin showing up at 10:00 a.m. and they would be there the rest of the day until late into the evening. Stiles needed to get to sleep. 

Derek rustled next to Stiles and then all of a sudden Dereks arms were around Stiles waist and he was nuzzling into the spot right behind his ear. Oh god, Derek was spooning Stiles. It was awesome.

“Hey Stiles?”

All Stiles could manage was a non-descript grunt of acknowledgement.

“Will you go out with me next Friday?”

At that Stiles grabbed the arm Derek had wrapped around his waist and squeezed slightly.

“Yeah, I will.”

They fell asleep minutes later and woke up at 11:30 the next morning, Dereks wounds were completely healed, half the pack was already there complaining about not being properly fed. Stiles made breakfast as Derek hovered nearby and Scott gave them both an incredulous look of disbelief while Lydia gave them a look that basically said ‘It’s about time.’


End file.
